Reward: From you to me
by Levichu
Summary: Levi is out training with Eren and when they come home he decides to give his subordinate a little reward. / Levi x Eren / Hardcore Yaoi / ONESHOT


Thank you so much for reading my first finished fanfiction guys! I hope it pleased you o3o

* * *

It was a late afternoon when the sun threw it's last wave of warm rays over the landscape outside the three walls, Wall Maria, Wall Rose and Wall Sina and as well as inside the walls. The Survey Corps, one of the three branches of the military that stood for the largest part in Titan extermination had once again returned to their safety place to after having endangered their lives on the 57th expedition outside the walls. This was as well, surely the first time for many newcomers to be 'outside'. It was also here where our, young and enthusiastic main character comes into the picture.

Eren Yeager, Titanshifter, 16 years old, managed become one of the top 5 when he graduated the Trainee Corps and thereafter joined the Survey Corps for only one purpose. To kill the Titans. Though that goal, is pretty far away as it seems now. Because right now this is happening.

三 三 三

The 160 cm tall Corporal scowled in dismay while still remaining his calm expression and the slight frown while giving the boy under him a rather harsh kick between his shoulders. Gaining a exhausted and painful gasp from the younger one.

"Eren! Don't you dare slack off now" he threatened as his grey eyes penetrated the back of the brunette's head.

Eren Yeager gritted his teeth as he digged down his nails in the mud and managed to muster out some more strength to press himself up from the ground. But even if his teal-green eyes looked determinated, his body was completely exhausted.

"Yes Heichou!" He roared out as he did another pull-up with the short and spotlessly clean Corporal standing on his back.

And while he were down there, practically becoming one with the mud and his own sweat, Levi Ackerman was just standing there. If it weren't for the fact that this man was The Humanity's Strongest, Captain of the Special Operation Squad and mentor he had been on his way to beat the crap out of him.

And as if he had read his mind, Levi raised his chin and looked down at the young man.

"Yeager, if you wish to kill all the titans then you better fucking work and stop daydreaming".

The brunette let out a restrained pant as he heaved himself up again, his arms trembling.

"Yes Heichou!" He replied.

三 三 三

Damn, he was exhausted. Both his mind and body was on the verge to shut down. And even so he had still managed to get himself to the Survey Corps old HQ inside the wall Maria and the current home for the Special Operation Corps. When both him and his clothes were clean he prepared to go down to his dungeon when suddenly, someone called his name.

"Eren!" It was Petra.

He turned around with a quiet sigh and looked at her, wondering what she could possibly want at this hour on the day.

"Levi heichou told me to send you up to his room for a reward".

Eren's eyes widened. Re..Reward? What the heck? The Corporal had never given him a reward before so why now? And what could this reward be? His heart skipped a beat as he suddenly, began to imagine strange things. Like...perverted scenes. No..No..No! That would never happen. It was true that lately his heart had began to race in his chest everytime their eyes met, and that he oftenly found himself staring at the Corporal (except under training) but that didn't mean anything...right?

Carefully he knocked on the familiar door, and some seconds of silence passed before Levi's voice answered.

"Come in".

The brunette straightened his back, swallowed the lump of nervousness in his throat and then slowly opened the door and closed it behind himself. There he stood, with his black short hair styled in an undercut and his grey sharp eyes watching him. Still with the same calm face expression on his face as he then suddenly began to walk. And that was enough for the young Yeager to immediately step back and clench his fists as his heart pounded in his chest.

The Corporal stood so close that their bodies actually touched, then he stretched out his arm and almost leaned against him as he then...locked the door and distanced himself once again. Waves of warmth was flowing throughout his bodu, his breathing was uneven and a light pink blush raised over his cheeks as he realised that nothing had happened but Eren couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. And even if it surely hadn't meant anything for the Corporal, his cock buried in his pants had began to wake up from its sleeping state.

"Eren sit down on the bed".

He frowned, somewhat confused and still a little flustered from before but he still did as the man told him to. Softly he sunk down on the bed edge and looked down at his hands. It was then when suddenly everything begun to happen so fast. A hand interwined itself with his brown hair, gently caressing his head. And automatically his cheeks flushed red and he slightly leaned into the pleasant touch that sent shivers down his spine. Then the hand hardly gripped his hair, jerked it backwards and a knee was mercilessly planted in his chest so that he was forced down on the bed. A vague whimper slipped past Eren's lips as the hand and the knee held him down with iron force.

"..H..Heichou..".

The Corporal leaned in closer, only leaving a few centimeters between their lips.

"Shut up Yeager".

And then suddenly, the Corporal crashed his lips into his own. A muffled whimper left the brunette as the older male forced his mouth open with his tongue and by softly gnawing on his lower lip. He squirmed seductively under the other one who pressed his fully clothed body against his own, lustfully rubbing his cock against Eren's hard one. Their tongues were occupied in a fierce battle where Levi, clearly had the upper hand and when they parted the older male let his tongue be the last thing to leave Eren so that they still were connected by a thin string of saliva.

"Hah...ah..." he heavily panted while looking up at Levi with eyes filled of desire.

The Corporal's lips was curved into a pleased smirk as he then gently placed his hand on his cheek. The boy let his gaze momentarily be moved to the slender hand on his cheek before he closed his eyes and shuddered in excitement.

"Eren I didn't know you were such a slut~" Levi said while he began to unbutton his shirt.

Revealed Eren's well trained and golden tanned body. Slightly cool fingertips wandered over his chest and when they finally reached his pants Eren bit down on his lower lip and greedily pressed his body upwards. Desperately wanting the other one to touch him even more.

"You little bitch, beg for it" The Corporal whispered in his ear.

Slowly Eren opened his eyes to meet Levi's amused gaze before blushing and looking away in shame. He wanted him so badly. He wanted the older male to fill him up with his cock, to fuck him until he would scream. He wanted him to mark him as his, to say that from here and onwards he only belonged to him.

"P...Please..Heichou..touch me".

The Corporal clacked his tongue, disappointed and yanked the younger male's hair making him painfully whimper. Immediately he opened his mouth once again to speak.

"Pleas..Please Heichou...fuck me.." He stuttered out.

Only then Levi released his hair from the merciless grip and leaned down to kiss him as his hand groped Eren's cock through the pants. Making him moan and then arch his back in a bow.

"Good boy~" the Corporal chuckled and then began to take off his own clothes and the younger male's pants.

His kisses were wet and hot, his touch like a burning flame. When all the clothes were off Levi took his time to explore his body. Played and sucked on his pink nipples, made him whimper and moan in pleasure. Teased his cock by softly caressing it and groped his ass.

"Ha...! Ah..ah..ah! Heichou..please..don't tease me..anymore.." he moaned out as the Corporal parted his legs and leaned down to his ass, sliding his tongue over the puckered hole. Eren's body tensed up as his cock twitched with anticipation. The man stopped for a few seconds to observe his masterpiece before lightly stroking Eren's cheek.

"Then don't come and complain to me later on that I didn't prepare you properly".

And so he positioned his cock by the entrance and slowly pushed it in. The titanshifter's breath hitched and he shot his head back in both pain and pleasure as his lover buried his dick deep within him and then started to move. First slowly and then faster and faster he thrusted. Gaining pleasure filled sounds in repsonse from his partner that only turned him on even more.

"AH!" Eren burst out as the man suddenly slammed into his prostate.

"That's a nice sound my little slut~" Levi groaned and then continued to slam right into the same spot, over and over again until the boy was crying out in pleasure.

Saying that he would come. And he did, and as his cum spurted all over his own chest the Corporal came inside of him with a deep groan. The feeling of being filled to the brim was so...amazing that the young male quickly got turned on again.

Afterwards, Eren ended up falling asleep in the arms of the one he loved.


End file.
